


The Knight's Destiny

by ImperialKatwala



Series: Conglomeratestuck [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Some actual backstory/lore for my AU, Wow, that's new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 09:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16261196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialKatwala/pseuds/ImperialKatwala
Summary: A short work exploring the destiny of a Knight in a dead session.





	The Knight's Destiny

Once upon a time, there were eight friends.

These friends had a destiny, written for them before they were born; their course was plotted before they knew they had to find one. And a good thing, too, because they may not have gone along with it if they'd found it on their own.

In due time, their destinies, intertwined and interdependent, led them to play a game together. This game was a constant across the multiverse; bringing in new worlds, new species, always a new group of players. Here, with these eight, the game was called SBURB.

Their home planet destroyed by meteors, the eight friends made their way to the Medium, a construct of the game, and took their places on the eight planets that were always meant to be theirs. They began to undertake quests to understand the aspects that represented them and the classes they had already been assigned. Four of the eight ascended to the rank of Godtier, and took up the heavy mantle of Heroes. 

But eventually, destiny took hold and steered them along their predetermined path.

Their destiny was to fail.

And fail they did; one by one, the friends fell. Enemies slew some, others died Heroic, sacrificial deaths. But one by one, their destinies claimed them.

Except for the Knight.

She was the last of the eight, left alone in the Medium. With no cause left to sacrifice herself for and no true enemy that could cause a Just death, she was destined to wait there, powerless, until the Medium crumbled around her. Her only option, her destiny, was to die afraid and utterly alone.

But she refused.

With the desperate force of a Knight isolated, she called upon every scrap of power the game had gifted her, every inch of her being. Her symbol seared into her session as she screamed in wordless, terrified agony. The power of Heart blazed.

In that moment, the cogs of change began to turn.

The game responded to her power and desperation, and she was pulled into what remained of her parent session, held together by Scratches, Breath powers, and prayer. But this, too, did not stick to its destiny; perhaps it was an apology, or a glitch, or a continuation of the Knight's desperate burst of power. But whatever the cause, the parent session had become an amalgamation. It was, for the most part, the alpha timeline; those were the most prominent attitudes, memories, and behaviors among those who inhabited it. However, all of the players who had died in the alpha timeline were now alive, they were all Heroes of their respective aspects, and they all retained memories of the doomed timelines, which grew fuzzier the further from the alpha timeline they grew.

The Knight, of the eight, was still alone. But she had changed her destiny, and thus the destinies of those around her. She had friends now; she had allies in the fight against the darkness that the game had caused in her.

Things would never be the same.


End file.
